Information technology organizations are facing issues of data growth, more stringent requirements for recovery time objectives and recovery point objectives, and a reduction in operational staff to manage it all. Disk-assisted data protection can accelerate backup and recovery performance and data deduplication, and can make the economics of implementing disk-to-disk backup more feasible.